Red Riding Hood 2
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: This is my twist on what I think should happen after the movie with a few of my own ideas added in and a few twist that no one would expect so hope you enjoy and please review
1. Chapter 1

My name is Valerie I had lived in the small village of Daggerhorn till about a year and half ago. It all started at the last blood moon when a werewolf who we had maintained and uneasy truce with had killed my older sister. Over the next few days the wolf started attacking the village. On the third night of the blood moon the wolf cornered me and my friend and spoke to me it knew who I was and said that he and I were the same. It was not till the last day of the blood moon I found out that the wolf was in fact my father he wanted me to be like him and I refused. The man I loved, Peter had followed me to my grandmother's house where my father had been waiting for me. Peter had been listening by the door and burst in to fight my father I had brought the silver nailed hand that my father had ripped from the priest who had come to supposedly to protect us. My father had bitten Peter though neither of us noticed until my father was dead and I grabbed his arm. Peter and I put rocks in my father body to make him a lead weight then we shoved him into the river. When we got back to shore I got of the raft but turned around to see Peter still on the raft heading away from me. He said he had to leave till he could protect me from himself and I told him I would wait for him. And he left I did not see him again till a few months later he was a wolf at the time and maintained his distance. I had chosen to live in my grandmother's old house because the village was always frightened that the wolf that had terrorized them would return though it never did.


	2. Chapter 2

This is where my story continues. Tomorrow is the first day of the next blood moon I hoped that Peter would come but knew that he probably

would not. I stayed up late that night thinking then I finally went to sleep. I was woken the next morning by a sharp rapping on my front

door. I drew a dagger from the folds of my dress because no one ever visited me here not even my mother. I went to the door and

opened the shutter and looked out to see who it was. It was Peter who was standing at my door. I closed the shutter, threw open the door,

and threw my arms around Peter crying into his chest I was so happy to see him. He held me in his arms for a long while till I stepped back

grabbing his hand and pulling him inside asking "Peter, what are you doing here? I was sure you would not come." "I had to see

you Valerie up close, I have been watching over you the past six months just keeping my distance because I did not want you to be afraid of

me." Peter said "Peter I don't care about what my father made you, I could never be afraid of you. Truthfully all I have wanted since you left

was to be with you even if that meant being like you. As long as I do not have to be without you anymore I have not been

myself without you. I love you Peter and I cannot be without you anymore." Peter looked grave as he said "I cannot make you go through

this Valerie even though I want to be with you more than anything I cannot make you into what I am it would be the most selfish thing I

would ever do." "Peter, please don't make me live without you. This is what I want no matter the cost." I begged him he

smiled a little then asked "Are you sure this what you really want without a doubt in your mind?" I nodded and said "Yes this is what I want."

Peter studied my face for a few minutes then said "All right if this is what you want then let's do it now before the sun goes down which it will

be in a few hours. Why don't you sit down I don't want you to pass out and hitting the floor though I don't think you will pass out being a

daughter of a wolf but I do not want to take any chances." I smiled and did as he said we walked over to the chair, I sat in the chair while he

kneeled in front of me. Peter looked at me intensely as he explained what he was going to do "Are you ready for this?" I nodded and said I

was Peter went on saying "Ok, this is what is going to happen I have found out that the wrist hurts the least so that is where I plan to bite

you is on the wrist because all that is in the wrist is cartilage, bone, and veins." One thing he said disturbed me I just had to know "Peter

have you bitten anyone else?" "No the reason I know that the wrist hurts the least is because I have been biting myself just in case this

happened." Peter replied. Peter looked out the window and saw the sun was setting and a growl rose in his chest as he looked out the window

I put my hand on his cheek and turned his face back to mine Peter's face was emotionless as he said "I cannot do this to you I just can't." I

looked into Peter's black eyes and said "Peter this is what I want I can't live without you anymore I love you too much so please do this for

me so we can be together." Peter sighed then said "Alright I will do it though this is the most selfish thing I'll ever do." He took my right wrist

in his hand looked me in the eyes and asked "Are you ready?" my breathing quickened as I nodded once. As I watched him eyes went amber

just as my father's had when he had bit Peter but Peter was gentle. I caught a glimpse of his sharpened canine's right before they bit into my

wrist. I took a sharp breath at the second of pain as his teeth pierced my flesh he held me like that for a few moments then he released my

wrist but before I could take my wrist back so I could put pressure on it to stop bleeding Peter held my wrist and put his left hand over the

wound putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding that he had caused. I could already feel the blood of the wolf cursing through me and I

could feel that the moon would be up soon. My senses were already stronger I could smell the woodsy scent that came off Peter it was such a

nice smell I was drawn to it. A playful growl escaped my throat as I tackled Peter to the floor kissing him passionately. A playful growl

escaped him as well as he rolled over and pinned me under him he smiled and said "We should probably get outside the moon will be at point

soon and we do not want to be inside when it happens." Peter got to his feet in one quick motion pulling me with him. He took my hand then

lead me outside to a clearing not far from my house we sat down beside each other I had one question for Peter "Peter does it hurt at all

when you change?" Peter kissed my temple then said "No, it is actually painless. The first time is happens though it will start one minute after

the moon hits point and how you will know it is starting is because your chest will get tight for a couple seconds then within five seconds it is

done. When we are wolves we can communicate through thought the reason is because I bit you we are directly connected just like you and

your father were, so if you want to say anything to me when we are wolves just think what you want to say and I will be able to hear you." I

nodded we sat side by side in silence my head resting on his shoulder while he watched the moon rise. When the moon was almost at point

Peter kissed my hair and said "Hey it will be time in about one minute so I am going to sit across from you so you can see it happen ok." "I'm

ready Peter." I replied Peter scooted till he was siting directly in front of me about one minute later it started. The first thing that happened

was his skin turned to fur, his hands turned to paws, and his face turned into that of a wolf, the last thing that happened was his tail grew. In

about five seconds I was looking at Peter in his black wolf form. I looked at him with a mixture of adoration and admiration. I reached out

towards him and ran my hand through the fur on his head, as I scratched his head he licked my hand and nuzzled my cheek with his muzzle.

As Peter had said one minute after he had changed my chest got really tight it felt like I could not breathe for a second when the pressure

went away I was breathing heavily I had to admit I was a little afraid. I focused on Peter my eyes wide within seconds it was over and I was a

werewolf just like Peter. I could feel the strength that ran through me, my hearing was so keen I could hear the river that was over half a

mile away, my sense of smell was also very keen I could smell everything around me for up to half a mile distance. I looked at everything

around me marveling at how everything was so much clearer like things had been veiled for all my life. Peter let me take everything in for a

few minutes then he decided it was time to bring me back to earth I heard his voice in my head just like I had when my father had talked to

me in his wolf form but the difference between Peter and my father is my father was aggressive and cruel while Peter was kind and caring I

could tell the difference just by hearing their tone of voice when they spoke to me. Peter's voice was soft when he spoke to me "Valerie we

can't stay here to many of the people in Daggerhorn patrol the woods at night for any signs of werewolves. I have somewhere in the woods

outside a city not far from here it has enough room for both of us and if we ever have a family for them as well, but we can't stay here not

safely at lease." my eyes locked on his and with a little hesitance I said "Will we ever come back, will I ever see my mother again?" "Yes will

come back to visit your mother I promise you that but not until after the blood moon I don't want to take the chance of us getting caught."

Peter paused then asked "Are you ready to go Valerie?" I did an imitation of a nod. "Peter said "Run with me then as I lead the way to our

new home." at the end he gave me a wolfish grin which I returned then he turned and ran and I followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry I have not posted in a while guys been busy. hope you like the new chapter._**

* * *

Peter and I ran till it was almost dawn, when we finally stopped we area in the forest that bordered the city of Arabec. It was dark but the

moon was almost as bright as the sun to my wolf eyes, in the center of the clearing we were in there was a huge house it was covered in

vines and flowers, the door was covered by a sheet of ivy, and the windows had wild flowers in little window panes. "This place is

amazing Peter did you make this place yourself?" I asked still staring at the house "Yes I did I even furnished the whole house which I made

most of the items inside. We can't go in till the sun comes up though." As Peter said that he laid down on the ground I let my eyes show

my smile as I walked to his side and laid down next to him snuggling close to him. I put my head next to his furred chest and he laid his

head over mine and before we fell asleep Peter said "I love you Valerie rest easy knowing that I'll always watch over you." he licked my

head and we fell asleep. Peter woke me not three hours later, When he woke me I noticed that fur no longer covered either of our

bodies and that we were clothes one again. "How long has the sun been up?" I asked sleepily Peter laughed and said "A little over a half an

hour, I wanted to watch you sleep for a few minutes." All I could do was smile. Peter pulled me to my feet I felt a little wobbly, then when I

put my full wait on my feet my knees buckled and I would have fallen if Peter had not been holding me up. I looked into his black eyes and

embarrassedly said "I guess my legs are a little weak after the first time. I am sorry I did not mean to fall." Peter smiled and said "You do

not have to be sorry I was kind of unsteady after my first time as well. I think it is normal." all I could do was nod. After a few minutes

Peter and I went into the house when I walked in I looked around and the inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside.

There were carvings on the walls, and the couches, the beds, and everything else was had wild flowers weaved into wood, the only thing

that looked bought where the linins, some of the décor, and the rug in front of the hearth. Peter watched me take everything in and marvel

at its beauty, then he said "Well we have all day, and I have an Idea of what we can do?" I looked at Peter the look on his face was one of

pure love and need for the one he loved, me. I got his meaning immediately, as soon as I nodded he picked me up wedding style and

carried me to our bedroom. We laid down together he nipped the top of my ear in a loving way while I kissed his chest, as we lay together

growls erupted from our throats but these growls were ones of playfulness and love. For the whole day we laid together over and over. We

both knew the moon would be up soon so we got out of our bed and walked hand in hand outside. As we watched the moon come up Peter

said "Tomorrow we will got to the city there is someplace I need to show you that I found there not four months ago. I think you will like it."

"What is this place you want to show me?" I tried to weasel the answer out of him but all he would say was "Tomorrow you will find out and

that is all you are getting out of me Valerie." He kissed my hair then a few minutes later the moon was at point and we both shifted at the

same times this time. I looked at Peter with admiration and he looked at me in the same way for a few minutes, then I stepped forward and

put my head under his in a loving gesture and nuzzled his chin and chest, and he put his head around my neck as I said "I am glad that I

can be with you now Peter. It makes me so happy that I will never have to live without you again." Peter tightened his hold around my neck

just a little as he said ""I'm glad of it too, truthfully I was not myself when I was without you in my life either. It was hard for me to get

through this without you." "Well I will always be here for you now and we do not have to be without each other ever again." I assured him

and I licked his muzzle, I backed away and I looked into his amber wolf eyes. As I looked in his eyes I saw a glint that I knew well it meant

he had something that he was planning, but before I could ask what he was planning he told me by asking "How would you like to hunt with

me it is actually really fun and a but of a rush." "I will not hurt people like my father did." I said firmly Peter barked a laugh and said "Oh

no, no I did not mean people I mean animals werewolves don't have to kill people to survive they can eat animals instead, that what I do,

eat animals I mean I have never hurt a person since this happened to me and I never will, unless it is to protect you." I thought for a

moment about hunting then said "Ok as long as it is not humans we are hunting I think it would be ok, I am kind of hungry." Peter imitated

a half smile and said "Then lets go I think you will like this."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I have not updated in a while I hope you like the new chapter._**

* * *

Not a half hour later Peter and I were standing on a hill covered in enough foliage to hide us both looking over a meadow full of deer. To my wolf senses

the deer smelled absolutely amazing, it was hard to stand there and look at them without killing one. I stayed put while Peter started to tell me how the

hunt would work "All right Valerie this joint effort all right, first I am going to cut one off from the herd since I am more experienced on that aspect of a

hunt. after I cut the deer off I will herd it towards you, when I get the deer close enough to you I want you to go for the jugular and crush the its

windpipe." I looked at Peter hesitance showing in my eyes, when he saw the look in my eyes Peter said "Valerie it is easy just let the wolf in you take

control for a short minute and once the kill is made reel the wolf back in ok." "Ok I'll try." I replied "All right then lets go." after saying that Peter sneaked

down the hill and through the tall grass till he was only a few yards from the deer I had snuck down the hill beside him but I stayed back. Peter pinpointed

out target and sprang, the deer tried to outrun him but he was too fast for them. He separated a large buck from the herd and herded the buck towards

me, I let the wolf in me take over as Peter had said to do and when Peter yelled at me to go for the kill I lunged aiming for the deer's neck. I felt my jaws

close around the deer's throat and my teeth piercing flesh, the blood the flowed down my throat tasted great. I pulled the deer down to its side and held

onto its neck until the deer gave up and died. When I reeled the wolf back in it took a few seconds because it was difficult to rein in the wolf side of myself.

Once I had the wolf in me under control Peter stood next to me and said "You did well your first time. It took me a few shots at hunting before I could

separate and take one down on my own." I leaned into Peter for support as I said "I now understand why my father left before he started attacking

Daggerhorn. Before you busted in he told me that he left for richer hunting grounds now I understand why the hunt thrilled him so much it is a rush. He

was right I am just like him" Peter must have heard the fear in my voice at that realization because he nuzzled me and said "Valerie just because you like

the rush and thrill of the hunt does not mean you are anything like your father. Your father killed for the fun of it he did not care who he hurt, you are so

much better than he was because you have morals that will let you enjoy something but not let you hurt a person. Your father did not have that he had no

morals at all. So no you are not like him so forget about him and everything he did because he is gone and he can't hurt you or anyone ever again." I put

my head under his as I had done earlier and said "Thank you Peter I appreciate that you always know what to say to make me feel better." he nuzzled me

again. We stayed like that for a while until Peter asked "Are you still hungry because we still have a deer we just killed together?" I made a laughing bark

to tell Peter I was, he gave me a wolfish grin and said "Lady's first." At Peter's invitation I tore a huge chunk of meat and muscle from the ribcage of the

buck. The meat and blood in the chunk of meat I tore off the deer was tasted absolutely delicious. I swallowed the meat whole, then I looked at Peter with

a look in my eyes that told him how I felt so well that I did not have to say a word to make him understand. Within ten minutes Peter and I had stripped

the buck clean all that was left was the bones.

After we had finished Peter and I went back to our home, When we were in front of our house Peter and I laid down beside each other as we had done the

previous night the only difference was that Peter and I talked for a long time. After about an hour of talking I asked "Peter what do you think about us

getting married, a privet wedding?" When Peter met my eyes I could see the lust in his eyes as he said "Well I think that would be ok if that is what you

want because I would marry you any day." I buried my muzzle in his fur and said thanked him He then asked me "Well I am friends with a man who is a

priest he could marry us tomorrow, would you like that." I told him I would love to marry him tomorrow. Soon after we both fell asleep nestled against

each other. I woke up right before the sun rose to find Peter already up watching over me. I licked his muzzle and said "Good morning Peter." Peter licked

my muzzle as well and said "Good morning Valerie the sun will be up soon I was going to wait till after to wake you but you're awake now." I sat up next to

him as we watched the sunrise. When the sunlight hit us I watched as our fur flowed together to reveal smooth skin, our paws shrank and lengthened into

hands and our tails disappeared in less than five second we were fully clothed humans. Once we were humans I stood up while Peter kneeled in front of me

I looked into his black eyes as he pulled out a wooden ring carved into the shape of rose on a round vine. Peter took my hand slipping the ring on my finger

as he said "I figured that if we were getting married today I should at least have a ring for you so I carved this the morning before I came to you two days

ago just in case this happened." After Peter had put the ring on my finger he stood up and looked me in the eye saying "I love you Valerie I had always

dreamed of the day I would marry you ever since we were children I knew you were the one for me." "I feel the same way about you Peter I am glad that I

can be with you now as your wife." I kissed Peter and said "Should we go I know you said that there was someplace that you wanted to show me today so I

think we should go now so we can get married and still have time to see this place you so want to show me." Peter smile and kissed my forehead and said

with a smile "Ok then lets go." We ran together through the woods towards Arebec City it took us less than an hour to find the priest at his home and ask

us to marry us privately which he agreed to since Peter had helped him with some things around the city. Soon Peter and I were married and happy as

could be. After the wedding was over Peter took me by the hand and led me down a dirt path at the edge of the city that was so well hidden I would not

have known it was there unless Peter had showed me and the scent of many others like us that had come down this way. Soon the path lead us under the

city in to a huge room about half the size of the city with bookshelves with books stacked to the ceiling. "I have never actually been all the way in here so I

do not know what this place is yet but I know that the books are on werewolves and not on how to kill them these books are about things we can do and

what we are." Just as Peter finished his explanation a man came walking towards us saying "This is a privet library get out you are not supposed to be

here. When Peter and I did not budge the man made a move to knock me out the instinct was too strong for both of us to protect the other, we both

blocked the mans hand and his eyes went amber I took in a sharp breath as I said "Peter look at the mans eyes." Peter did as I said but did not stop

holding one of the mans wrists while I held it other one "Sir you do not have to worry about us because we are the same as you." Peter made his eyes go

amber as well as did I. The man stopped trying to knock us out and said "Please forgive me you both are welcome to the werewolf library then look around

and of you have any questions let me know." Peter then asked "I noticed all the books are written by the same person what is his name?" "Henry Volon."

when I heard that name my heart stopped I knew that name and I knew who he was but some the books in this library were centuries old I did not

understand what that meant. Peter saw my face and asked me what was wrong all I said was "I will tell you later." Peter and I looked around for a few

hours find out that werewolves can shift into there wolf form during the day if they choose to and a few other things. I was reading a book on werewolf

pregnancy with either one or two werewolf parents. I found out that when a female werewolf gets pregnant with a male werewolf that the female with shift

for three weeks one week after conception the female with shift and find a cave while the male has the choice to either shift and protect the female or stay

in human form. The pups will be born the first week, will shift to human form on the third week right after the mother, and that they will not remember

being pups until the first full moon of their sixth year of life though they would mentally and physically the age of a seventeen years old when the parents

shift and show the child what they are. I read the book for a few hours until Peter came over, put his hand on my should, and said "Valerie it is time to go

the sun is setting." I nodded and we left. The moon was almost at point when Peter asked "Valerie since we are married would you like to mate as wolves

as well tonight." I could see the lust in his eyes and I knew that I had the same look in my eyes as I said "Yes I think that would be fun."

As soon as we had shifted into out wolf forms I could smell Peter's lust and my own I turned toward Peter and said "Well my love I think I am ready to

mate with you now." Peter's eyes shined with need for me and I turned tail towards him inviting him to mate with me he took the hint and we mated three

or four times that night it was amazing to mate as a wolf with the one I loved and who loved me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I have not updated in a while hope you**_** enjoy.**

* * *

It had been nearly seven days since my first shift to wolf form as a werewolf, but today I felt different but I did not know why. Tomorrow

was the last day of the blood moon and I had a strange feeling that something was happening to me but Peter was waiting for me in the

living room. I had been taking a bath to clean off from the last few days, but I was now on my way to the living room where Peter was

waiting. I was dressed in a white and red dress that went down to my knees and I found my red hood that my grandmother had made for

me on my way out of the bedroom I ran my hand across it then left for the living room. "Hey Valerie we still have a few hours before the

moon comes up." Peter said I walked over and sat down next to him laying my head on his shoulder I felt him take in my scent as usual but

then he took another whiff which was not normal so I asked "What's the matter Peter?" "Your scent has changed a little bit it has a bit a

spice smell added to it." I thought about what the book on werewolf pregnancy and remember that the book said that the first sign of

pregnancy in a female werewolf was a spice scent, the second was the urge to shift, then the urge to find a cave, then the female had to

choose how many pups she was going to have and what gender they would be, then three days later the pups would be born. My breathing

spiked Peter heard my breathing spike and asked me what was wrong I replied asking "Peter do you remember that book I read whenever

we go to the werewolf library?" Peter nodded and I continued "Well it was a book on werewolf pregnancy it told me all about it." "What are

you talking about Valerie what does that have to do with this?" Peter asked I knew he did not understand "Peter the first sign of a female

being pregnant is a spice scent being added to her own, and I already feel the second one which is the urge to shift. it only said one thing

about a pregnant female getting pregnant by a male werewolf, that was that you would have a choice you can I either shift with me and stay

that way for three weeks with me or stay like we are now and wait for me to come back with however many children I choose we have." I

paused then asked him what he would do he replied at once "What else would I do, of course I be with you, if you are pregnant you can't

hunt for food so that job falls to me. I will not leave you unprotected while your pregnant either." I smiled then I turned my head to him

nipping his earlobe saying "That's all I want my big black wolf." Peter growled with pleasure then said "Well if you are feeling the urge to

shift and to find a cave then we should get outside." with that Peter pulled me up to my feet, kissed me passionately, then took my hand,

and lead me outside." once we were outside we both let the wolf take over till we shifted it was the first time we had shifted during the day.

Peter said to me "Ok I know of a cave not far from here but I will let you check it out for yourself so follow me my little brown wolf." When I

was in my wolf form I was brown almost like a honey brown so hence the nickname. I followed Peter for about ten minutes till we stopped at

a cave in the wall of a rock hill, I walked past him sniffing the scent of the cave I detected that nothing had ever lived in this cave so I said

"This will do fine." Then I went inside. I laid down close to the left wall of the cave exhausted I called out for Peter who ran in stopping

behind my back then he laid down next to me licking my muzzle saying "I can tell your tired rest now I will watch over you." I licked his

muzzle once then laid my head by his chest so I could listen to his heart beat to help calm my nerves and help me rest, and soon I fell

asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**sorry I have not posted in a while I have had writers block for the longest time hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Peter and I had been living in the cave for three days and we both knew that our pups would be born any time in the next few hours to the

next day. At the moment Peter was out hunting which was something he had been doing twice a day because of my ravenous hunger

thanks to my pregnancy. Tonight was just a regular full moon so we would have shifted anyway but we had been in our wolf forms for

almost four days now and that was also because of my pregnancy. I was thinking about how so much had changed in the last week and a

half since Peter had returned to me and my first turn, when I heard rusting outside the cave entrance out of instinct I started to growl while

my fur stood on end. Peter's voice entered my head soothingly saying "Easy mama wolf it is just me." my growling subsided immediately

and I instantly felt ashamed that I had growled at my husband and started to apologizing immediately but Peter assured me that it was ok

as he dragged big doe into the cave and over to me. Once Peter was sure that the deer was close enough to me that I could eat without

standing he said "After you Val." without any other prompting I stripped the right half of the rib cave and most of the right front thigh and

then I was full. Peter ate the rest of the deer on his own.

A few hours later night had fallen I had been asleep for nearly five hours when I woke up with a yelp of pain due to a horrible pain in my

stomach. "Valerie what's wrong." I was breathing heavily when I said "I think the pups are coming." with that I yelped again then

whimpered. It took four hours of labor to give birth to four pups which was one pup and hour. I had two girls and two boys, one of the girls

and one of the boys were pure black like their father while the other two were honey brown like me. Once all of them were born I licked

them clean and I made sure they knew I was their mother which they did. I watched as they started to suckle, Peter put his big head next

to mine pushing lightly in a loving way as he said "Their perfect just like their mother." I nuzzled him back still looking at our pups as I said

"No they are perfect like both of us as it should be." Peter laughed and said I was right but then Peter's head snapped toward the entrance

as he growled. "Peter what is it." I asked worriedly "Another werewolf there has never been any others in these woods. I am going to go

check it out." Peter replied "Peter don't leave us please I don't want you hurt." I begged "I will be fine Valerie don't worry nothing will keep

me form coming back for you I promise." I looked to our pups then back to him and said that he better then he said "I thought you'd say

that." I gave him a look that said don't push it or I'll bite you and he just laughed. That is when he got serious then he turned around and

snuck outside to confront whoever was out there. At first I heard menacing growls but then I heard a yelp of surprise. Peter was speaking to

the other werewolf so and soon I brought whoever it was into the cave with him.


	7. Chapter 7

I heard Peter talking to the other wolf though he made sure I could not understand what the other wolf was saying because Peter was not

letting me. Peter said "Well if you want to see her I will have to tell her that it is you or she might attack you." The other wolf asked

something that I think was why he had to tell me Peter replied "Well her instincts to protect her cubs even make me announce my presence

when I bring back food so imagine how she will react when I bring another female wolf into her den." he let me hear what the female wolf

said next "All right I can understand that." I was starting to get pissed Peter seemed to know this female better than I did and she was

talking to my mate and if she tried anything funny I would tear her apart. I sent my irritation toward Peter so he could tell I was starting to

get pissed at the female. He must have got the message because he said "Ok Valerie I will bring her in as long as you promise not to kill her

because I promise she will not harm us or our pups." I attached a growl to my voice as I said "Fine but if she tries any funny business with

you or tries to hurt me or our pup I will not hesitate to kill her." "Understood honey but trust me she would not do any of that you will

understand when I bring her in."

Peter came in first, I was letting out a low warning snarl as I curled around my pups protectively because of the other female behind him.

Peter moved Aside the female werewolf had the same color fur as me and she smelled familiar but that did not make her a friend to me yet

I had some questions first "Who are you, what do you want from us, and why are you here?" The female took a step forward a ferocious

growl ripped out of my throat and she stopped in her tracks as I said "Until I know I can trust you, you better stay where you are, and

answer my questions." The female stopped and started with her explanation "I was changed into a werewolf during the last day of the blood

moon by a white wolf I was on the way to see my daughter at her house in the woods outside Dagger Horn her name is Valerie but when I

got there she was gone so on my way home I was bitten so I stayed at Valerie's old home until nightfall and I stayed in the wood

around Dagger Horn till last night then I ran here and caught both of your scents and I followed them here. I just need some rest till I go on

my way to find my daughter I just know she went after her lover Peter. I just need rest for the night then I will be on my way, I will even

sleep outside if that would make you fell better." The female looked down but what she had said disturbed me I had to know "You said your

daughter's name is Valerie, did you have another daughter who died almost a year and eight months ago right before the last blood moon

and was her name Susie Nazar?" "Yes how did you know?" the female asked I could hear the confusion in her voice I knew who this female

was now there was no doubt in my mind but I had to ask Peter he would know for sure. "Could you wait outside for a second my mate will

come and get you in a second?" "Sure" the female turned and left I looked up at Peter who had been standing by my right side so that he

could protect me and the pups if the female became hostile. "Peter from that female's account on why she is here she sounds like she is my

mother, she knew my name, my sister's name, even yours, if she is my mother I need to know for sure Peter. If she is my mother I can't let

her do this on her own." "Valerie, she is your mother, I recognize her scent before I came to you the first night of the blood moon I went to

your mother's house while she was out and I went inside so I could recognize her scent if I ever needed to find her. I did not recognize her

scent right away this time, I only recognized her scent when I was standing in front of her inhaling it. It has to be her choice but if she

chooses she can stay with us as long as she wants even if that is forever." Peter said I thanked him and asked him to go and get my mother

My mother followed behind Peter her head was low in a submissive gesture. When Peter was standing beside me and our pups again my

mother asked me what our decision was I said "You can stay and I know who you are." "What do you mean I have never met you before

have I?" my mother asked "It's me Valerie, Father killed Susie, he was the wolf that terrorized Dagger Horn He was going to turn me but

Peter came in to kill him but in the process father bite Peter and Peter left. When he came back six and a half days ago on the first day

of the blood moon I asked him to do this to me so I could be with him and he agreed. I got pregnant three days ago and I gave birth

yesterday. We have been living here for the last six and a half days we have a house close by that Peter built on his own. It is me mother

and you can stay as long as you like." my mother looked at me and said "Valerie your ok I am so glad I found you." my mother lunged

forward nuzzling me as tears ran down her muzzle. Then she turned her wrath on Peter "How dare you do this to my daughter, how dare

you turn her into a monster!" my mother lunged at Peter but I was on her first I was stronger and faster thanks to all the running I do every day

except the past three she was weak from lack of food, I knocked my mother to the floor she turned to face me snarling Peter protected the pups

while I faced off with my mother I growled at her "You may be my mother but I am the alpha female here and Peter is the Alpha male and

my husband and mate if you go after him again, mother or not I will rip you to shreds am I understood." my mother growled back "But he

did this to you I cannot let him get away with this!" "Then you can leave and never come back because I asked him to do it I begged him is

more accurate he did not want to do it but I talked him into it and I am happy, if you cannot except that then you can leave. But if you stay

you will obey his and my rules because we are the alphas if that is not clear then get out now." I crouched down growling ready to spring if

my mother became hostile towards Peter or me but my mother relaxed her stance got on her belly and crawled forward till she could touch

my nose with hers as she said "Fine if this what you wanted then I will abide by it I except your conditions." I just imitated a nod then went

back and laid down next to my pups telling them it was alright. Peter stood there still tense till I licked his muzzled and said "It is alright

Peter she will not harm either of us or our pups I have made sure of it." Peter gave a small warning snarl then laid down behind me my

mother laid down on the other side of the cave. Peter and my mother had not slept in two days so I told them to both get some sleep that I

would wake Peter if I needed anything. Soon they were both asleep and I was watching over my family peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Almost four weeks later_**

* * *

Tonight would be the night that my pups would shift to their human forms for the first time, they would not remember any of this until Peter

and I showed them what we are and what they are. my mother was asleep on the other side of the cave, my pups were tumbling over each

other having a blast, I was asleep my head rested on Peter's paws, Peter was awake watching over all of us while his head rested on mine.

It was around mid afternoon when I was woken by Peter growling gently and telling the pups to get to my side I asked "Peter what is

wrong." "Four men are outside the cave they are talking about coming in here to see if a deer they have been hunting came in here. If they

come in here I can not let them get away I will have to kill them, I will not let them hurt my family." As Peter spoke I could hear the anger

and growling attached to his voice. "Peter I will help you as will my mother we will not let you get hurt either we will all protect each other

and our pups I promise." as I said this I licked his muzzle soothingly Peter pushed his head lovingly against mine saying "Thank you but we

have to prepare to fight but be careful I can't lose you and neither can our children." I pushed my head back against his in the same loving

way saying that I would be careful. Then the four men came into the cave all three of us barred our teeth while growling intimidatingly one

of the men said is a voice shaking with fear "I think we just walked into a wolf den." the next man said "I think you are right Jack there is

four pups in the corner behind these three." one of them who was no older then seventeen said "We could kill the adults then take the pups

as raise them as our pets it would be cool." I snarled at the boy who shut his mouth the other three laughed I looked at Peter who blinked

slowly once and said "Lets get this over with I do not like waiting to kill people." That is when Peter lunged at the seventeen year old boy

ripping his throat out, one of the men pointed his gun at Peter I lunged at him tackling him to the ground but as I was ripping out his throat

his gun fired three bullets into my ribcage, I yelped in pain. Peter and my mother took out the other two while I limped further into the

cave. The bullet hurt so bad and it was impairing my breathing. I laid down on my side my breathing was ragged I knew that the bullets

were not silver so they would not kill me but they sure hurt like hell. After Peter made sure the men were dead he ran to my side nuzzling

my muzzle asking my what was wrong "I was shot I will be fine the bullets are not sliver I just need to rest." "Valerie even if the bullet is

not silver I have to get it out so that the wound will heal I can shift back any time if you will allow me to I will shift back and take the bullet

out though it will hurt." Peter said I replied "Just do it, it is hard for me to breath." Peter just imitated a nod and shifted to human form he

reached into a bullet wounds I snarled at the pain Peter just kept saying that he was sorry that he had to do this. After a few minutes he

found the bullets and pulled them out, after the bullet was out the wounds healed up almost instantaneously, and Peter dropped the bullets

and shifted back to wolf form. He nuzzled me asking if I was ok and saying that I was sorry "I am ok Peter and thank you." I said while

licking his muzzle to comfort him. It was hard for him to see me hurt but our pups would be shifting soon because it was almost nightfall.

With Peter's help I stood up I looked at my four children and while looking at them said to Peter "They will shift in two minutes maybe we

should shift now. the clothes are in the corner right?" I asked Peter nodded, then him and my mother shifted as did I then we waited for my

children to shift to their human forms which they would have till Peter and I showed them what we were and what they were. Soon they

shifted, the two that looked like me in wolf form had blond hair but their fathers black eyes, while the other two looked exactly like their

father with a little of me thrown in. I got them dressed and we went home to our house in the woods, our children were the size of the six

year olds and mentally that age too so we got to the house quickly. They saw their bedroom and nearly went crazy with happiness it was

great to know that our children were happy.

* * *

**_(Four months later)_**

It had been four months since we had all been home and not in a cave. My four children who we had named Alice, Anna, John, and Jake

they were not mentally and physically the age of fifteen year olds so it was time to tell them. I was outside with Peter sitting in the porch

swing he had recently made watching the clouds roll by. We had been silent for the last few minutes then I spoke up "Peter I think it is time

to show them what we are and then once they remember bite them like we are suppose to, to activate their wolf selves." Peter agreed

immediately. For the past four months Peter and I had been going to the werewolf library researching anything and everything on what we

had to do with our children and anything that werewolves could do and what our history was, pretty much we read everything possible but

what still bothered me was the name of the werewolf that wrote every book in the werewolf library I found out that he had been the first of

us his name was Henry Volon I thought it was time I told Peter why that name made my memory stir. "Peter you know how I always get a

look on my eyes when I read the name of the wolf that wrote all the books in the werewolf library?" I asked, Peter nodded so I continued

"Do you remember Henry from Dagger Horn?" Peter nodded again "Well he was adopted his real name is Henry Volon, I noticed that he left

the village for days at a time but on some days of the blood moon he did not leave so I did not suspect anything but now my mother was bit

by a white werewolf I think it was Henry." As I explained Peter nodded then said "When I came back for you I smelled another wolf had

been around but I thought nothing of it now I that I think about it you might be right." "Well I do not know what to think right now but we

can put that aside we have to deal with out children right now." Peter nodded and we went inside.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry every one this is mostly just a filler but I hope it has some interesting parts hope you enjoy.**_

_**(Fifteen minutes later)**_

* * *

Not long after we had all four of our children gathered we were telling them what they were but they did not believe us so after many minutes of trying to

get them to understand what we said was true I turned to Peter and said "Peter the only way they are going to understand is if we show them then they

will know what we are saying is true." Peter nodded to me I knew they would obey their father they always had with Peter being the Alpha male it was

instinctual for my children to give him the most respect next to me so they listen to both of us very well because of the two reasons one both Peter and I

being alphas and two Peter and I being their parents. I let Peter take the rains on this one Peter turned to all of them and said "All right your four are going

to come with your mother and me outside and we are going to show you something that will help you see what we are saying is true so come along." He

stood up with me while our kids ran outside in front of us which befitted young wolves even if they did not yet remember that they were young wolves.

Peter took my hands and said "All right you go and stand in the center of our little clearing and I will join you when the kids are sitting down." he paused,

looked at the kids and laughed asking "Why do you always get the easy job?" I raised my eyebrows at him playfully and said "Don't make me bite you." he

laughed as did I then he pecked me on the lips, and started wrangling up the children who were tumbling all over each other. Finally Peter had them all

siting down and told them that we would not harm the and that when they saw this they would remember and that we would answer any questions after

that. All of my children agreed now interested in what was going to happen. Peter walked over to me and asked "Ready?" I answered "Ready." at that

moment we both shifted at the same time our children jumped at the sight of two huge wolves replacing their parents I said to Peter "Let me go to them

first." Peter imitated at nod as I slowly crawled to my kids who were frightened I could see it in their eyes and I could smell it I knew they could understand

me if I talked to them because they were all my first born. When I was in front of them I looked at them and sending my thoughts towards them I said "It

is alright my darling children it is me your mother. You are safe, do you remember the first three weeks of your life if you look into your past you will see

what I am talking about." I saw my children come to the same conclusion at almost the same time I could feel it too, they knew what they were, what we

all were. Peter and I shifted back soon after and took them inside. Peter told them all to go and sit on the couch and wait for us then he turned to me and

said "You take the girls they have bonded to you better and I will take our boys I will deal with them." He saw the apprehension in my eyes and said to me

"You can do this Valerie you will do just fine." I nodded then we went into the living room, Peter took the boys to the kitchen while I stayed with Alice and

Anna they looked at me and asked me what was going on I said "My darling girls you and your brothers were born as wolf pups just like in your memories

you have only been alive for four and a half months but your minds and bodies are that of fifteen year old that is why your father and I decided it was time

to tell all of you what you are. The trick is though to finalize it we have to bite you but I promise it will only sting it will not hurt at all. Your father taught

me very well and he was the one who turned me so I need both of you to trust me and let me bite you on the wrist were it will hurt the lease." the both

nodded I took Alice's wrist first I asked her if she was ready she said she was, she was always so brave even when she was afraid she tried to put on a

brave face for her sister, my eyes went Amber, my canines sharpened and I bit my daughters wrist she took a sharp breath at the split second of pain, I

held her like that for a moment then I released her and stopped the bleeding then I did the same with Anna. Alice was the first to speak after it was

finished "This feels amazing I feel like I can take anything on." I had to jump in and said "Hey young one you may be older then last time but you are still

young and you will obey your father and me." they knew I was not kidding but after that I got up they tried to sneak up behind me and tackle me but I

knew they were coming thanks to my mother wolf instincts telling me where they were I turned around right as the sprang and grabbed the both by the

scruff of the neck like I had done when they were pups and I turned them around and place them on the floor saying "I will always know before you get

anywhere near me and so will you father." Soon after Peter had brought the boys back the ran outside with their sisters while Peter took my hand and said

"The moon will be at point soon we have to get outside along with out pups." I kissed him on the lips lovingly and said ok we had avoided shifting unless it

was absolutely necessary so that the children did not find out before it was time. I had been itching to shift for the longest time and I knew Peter was too

as was my mother who was always stuck babysitting. So we all went outside, Peter and I watched the moon rise while our children tumbled around and my

mother was watching them.

My children shifted a minute after my mother, Peter, and I they were frantic and so enthusiastic that took a sharp bark and reprimand form their father to

get them to calm down. Even thought their mind were that of fifteen year olds they were still pups but now in wolf form the looked about the size of a year

and half old wolves. Peter nuzzled me and asked if I thought we should teach our children how to hunt I said "That is a great idea lets do it." and soon we

were off.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry I have not posted in a while my computer died I just got it fixed so hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

* * *

My children's first hunt was very hard but at the same time easy. It was hard because we had to keep reprimanding then to keep the quiet and calm all the

way to the clearing where the deer would be at during this time. I guess it was to be expected they were only still pups compared to Peter, my mother, and

me but once we had them calm the hunt will go well.

We were all standing on the same hill I had stood on with Peter when I had done my first hunt with him and just as before Peter explained how the hunt

was going to work. "All right Valerie you and our daughters will take down the deer once me and the boys and you mother separate two deer from the herd

because one will not feed all of us. So I want you my daughters to disable the two deer by breaking their back legs on after the other while your mother

goes for the kill. Boys I want one of you to help me head one deer of from the herd and herd it to your mother and sisters while the other one of you will do

the same with your grandmother. All right lets go for it." Peter and the boys along with my mother went to surround the left side of the herd, they were

silent enough that the deer never heard them. Alice, Anna, and I were waiting not far away. I always marveled at how Peter was able to separate a deer

from the heard so quickly but with the help of my sons it went even quicker. They cut two deer of from the herd one buck and one doe. As soon as they got

within range my daughters went for the legs of the two deer's and I closed my jaws around the bucks neck crushing it's windpipe first then I did the same

with the doe. Danny came to stand by me while my children stood across from us with my mother there as well Peter shook his ruff and then sat down

looking at our kids as he said "Good job you did almost as well as your mother did her first hunt but next time you need to be a bit quicker and quieter but

other than that you did very well. Now let's eat.

Soon both deer's were stripped clean and I had to reprimand my kids for trying to gnaw on the bones. We were on our way home.

(_Two days later)_

Peter and I had been going to the werewolf library and we found out about and army that had only come every three hundred years and only werewolves

can defeat them but each time they came they would try to destroy all of the humans in the area that they awaken at. It disturbed me that there might be

an army out there that could destroy everything we cared about. But I also knew that they probably would not be coming back in our life time, or at least I

hoped that they would not.

Four hours later we were at home it was nightfall and the kids wanted to go out as wolves and have some fun. Peter and I agreed as long as we went with

them which they agreed to so we all went outside and shifted. Peter and I were laying down beside each other while we watched our children's antics but

then Peter and I smelled something. "Peter what is that?" Peter sniffed the air again and said "fire, I will go check it out stay here I have a bad feeling

about this. if anyone comes here and it is not me howl and I will come running." I told him I would. He ran toward the city and I rounded up Alice, Anna,

Jake, and John I backed them toward the house and my mother and I started to guard them. Peter came running into the clearing I could tell something

was wrong I ran to Peter and asked "What is wrong Peter?" Peter's eyes were scared I knew something was up I just did not know how bad it really was.

"The city's destroyed, that army that we read about destroyed the city I could tell there were no survivors the city is in flames. We have to get out of here I

have a feeling the mountains to our east is our best bet. I read there is a werewolf stronghold there if we can get there we might be able to find some

answers." I said that I would get the kids ready while Peter kept watch. Soon as possible we were off to the mountains to the east which were right next to

dagger horn I wonder if the white wolf that bit my mother would be there and if Henry was that white wolf than I would know for sure that Henry was in

fact the one who had written all of the werewolf book in that library.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We ran all night Peter and I were at the head of our pack my mother brought up the rear so that my pups were protected we were close to

the area that the stronghold should be at Peter slowed to a halt as did I we both smelled it before we saw it. A creature not known to

mankind its skin was sunken on it body it looked like the thing was skin and bones but looked human. The smell coming off the thing was a

bitter sweet smell that hurt my nose and sent my protective and self defense instincts ablaze. I crouched defensively but right as I was

about to lunge at the creature a power exploded from me, it had so much force that the trees around us blew around, it traveled at the

creature with a force I did not think possible, and right as it made contact with the creature, the creature was blown back it hit the trees

behind it. When it made contact with the trees a void opened behind it, the creature started to struggle. I noticed that the creature was

wining against the force that was pulling him in. I lunged at the creature sinking my teeth into it leg, it was easier than I thought to pull the

legs of the creature I did it in quick succession. As soon as the creatures legs were gone it was sucked into the void, the void closed, and

was gone. I was breathing hard, Peter ran to my side and asked "Valerie what did you do?" "I do not know, it just happened, I do not know

what just happened." He could tell I was scared. Peter pushed his head against mine in a loving and soothing way as he said "It's is ok

Valerie we will figure this out together once we get to the stronghold I promise." He paused I was looking at the ground he came around me

and looked me in the eyes as he said "Valerie it is going to be ok but we have to get out of here, come on." Peter nudged me until I complied

and turned around. I took a deep breath and we started our run again.

We reached the caverns that lead to the stronghold that night, I looked at Peter who nodded, and we went through the passage. The

passage wound and twisted but never led off the one path. After about an hour we reached a huge door with a slit at human eye level. We

all shifted to human form then Peter banged on the stone door, a man with glowing amber eyes opened the slit on the door and asked in a

thick accent that was not part of this region "What are you, and why are you here?" Peter answered for all of us being the alpha male "We

are just like you and we are here because we need protection from whatever is out there and we read at the werewolf library in the

destroyed city of Arabec that this was a place of protection when the army came." The man nodded his head then said "Prove to me that you

are like those on this side of the door show me your wolf eyes." Peter looked at all of us nodded then turned back to the man as we all made

our eyes go amber just as his was. "Then you are the ones our leader has been waiting for come on in and I will take you to him." With that

the man closed the shutter and I hear the sound of many locks unlocking then the door opened. We went inside my eyes swept over the

area I felt the need to defend but I fought the urge knowing that all these werewolves where here for the same reason we were but I heard

Peter let out a low growl at a male that came to close, Peter's growl was intimidating enough that male backed down. I did the same with

another female that came to close to me but my growl was less subtle than Peter's because this female's eyes were trained on Peter and I

knew she was going to try and covet him but he was mine and no others, After I stared her down for a few minutes she backed down I knew

that this female was not an alpha like I was. As we followed the man in front of us my eyes kept sweeping the wolves around us keeping an

eye out for any possible threats to my family. Soon we were out of the main cavern and we had turned into a smaller room with only four

wolves in the room, one white wolf, a honey brown one, and two pups who were both white with brown sprinkling their fur. The man said to

shift, we did, and the man addressed the two wolves sitting in front of the two playing pups, we could not hear what he was saying to them

but they did. The white wolf nodded his huge head then the other wolf who had lead us in left. I started to back toward my pups to protect

them in case any of the wolves in front of us became hostile, Peter did the same, my mother came to stand next to me her lips curled in a

warning snarl just like mine. The white wolf started towards us I crouched a let a growl rip out of my throat but then a male's voice that was

not Peter but one that I knew well entered my head "Valerie you are safe you do not have to be afraid her none of you do." I stopped

growling immediately as I recognized the voice I looked at him curiously as I asked "Do I know you, you seem familiar to me?" The white

wolf came toward me and as he came close I noticed he was a little taller than Peter. Once he stood in front of me he said "Yes you do, I

lived with you in Dagger Horn for many years, I was the blacksmith, you can figure out who I am from that explanation you were always

smart Valerie." I backed away a little as I stuttered "H-Henry how is this possible, I do not understand?" I paused then I asked "You, you

wrote all the books in that library in Arabec you are the first wolf aren't you?" Henry's eyes were soft and warm as he said "Yes you figured it

out very quickly, you usually do. But what you need to know is that you, Peter, your mother, and your children are safe here and if anyone

bothers you I will deal with it personally." Peter had evidently heard all of this and said "You where the wolf I smelled what I came back for

Valerie. I remember you said you once loved her and when I was just normal before Mr. Nazar bit me you were hostile to me over her, if

that was true why didn't you go to her as well?" Henry looked at Peter and said "I can understand your confusion Peter but in truth I did love

Valerie but in the way you think all I wanted was to keep her safe until you were able to. I knew about Nazar the reason I did nothing was

because Susie asked me not to and let you take care of him which you obviously did." That was when I spoke up "Henry my sister is dead so

how could she have told you that?" Henry turned back to me and said "You may think she is dead Valerie but that is not true. With the magic

all werewolves have I made a fake body of you sister and placed the blood on her, I let your father take the blame for that he had no choice

but to obey when I brought out my extra magic to make him believe he did it. Your sister saw me shift one night but she was not afraid, she

followed me. When I knew we were alone I shifted back and asked her what she was doing. She told me that she loved me and she already

knew that I loved her because I had told her so many times in privet settings of course just like you and Peter had. We continued seeing

each other out in the wood around Dagger Horn for a few weeks till the blood moon then she told me she did not want to live like that

anymore and asked me if I would change her it took a lot of convincing on her part before I agreed. That was when we came up with the

plan that played out. Your sister was never gone she was just in a cave with my mother on the outskirts of Dagger Horn. Until I felt that a

dark presence which was the army starting to awaken I knew it would take a few months but Susie was pregnant so I brought her and my

mother here and left Dagger Horn. I knew Peter had been changed and it would only be a matter of time before he came back for you. So

your sister is alive, well, and had been anxiously awaiting your arrival." When he said that I looked at the honey brown wolf behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As I stared at the female wolf wondering if Henry's mate could be my sister. I looked back at Henry who nodded at me. I started forward as

did Peter and first thing I noticed I turned to him as Henry let out a light growl, I looked Peter in the eye and said so that only he could hear

"No Peter I have to do this alone just stay and protect our family, I will be ok." Peter sighed and said "Ok just be careful I cannot lose you." I

let my eyes show my smile at his words as I licked his muzzle. I then turned to the honey brown wolf and slowly started toward her, when I

was a few feet from her I stopped her pups seemed to gravitate toward their mother as a protective guard I noticed that both of them were

boys. I heard Henry talking to them though I could not make out what they were saying. I looked at the Honey brown female with a mixture

of hope and curiosity as I studied her she had a smile in her eyes that looked familiar to me. I could not find my voice. The female looked at

me for a second then she started walking toward me I backed away a little until I heard the female's voice as she said "It is ok Val, you are

safe here it is just me." I stopped backing up and let the female come close to me, when she stood in front of me she sniffed my muzzle as I

did hers. I stuttered out "S-Susie is it you?" "Yes Valerie it is, I glad to see you again." Susie said as she nuzzled me I started to nuzzle her

back tears streaming down my muzzle. I was so happy that she was alive and well that I did not even notice when my mother came up next

to me, when I did I backed away from Susie and let my mother take my place. Soon Peter was by my side I could see the smile in his eyes

as Henry walked by to stand by my sister and their pups who looked about a year older than my pups in their wolf forms. Soon after the

teary reunion Henry explained more about the army and why only werewolves could only defeat them. After he had finished telling us on

how the creatures were injured by our magic and it did not take much after that to kill one but thousands was harder that was why when the

army awakens that all the werewolves in the world gather here to get ready for the battle that only happened every three hundred years.

Right after Henry had finished I was looking at the ground till Henry spoke to me directly "Valerie is something on your mind?" a shiver ran

the length of my spine as I said "There is something that I have not told you, right before we got here right at the base of this mountain my

family encountered one of those creatures, when I was about to attack it a power burst from me and it made the creature get blown back

and when a void appeared behind it I tore its legs off and it flew into the void and was gone." Henry then started talking to my sister for a

few seconds then he turned back to me and said "Then you may be more powerful than you realize Valerie most wolves who have never

even heard of this army could not do what you did. Very few are able to do it without disastrous results including their own death. The fact

that you did that without causing any devastation or killing yourself is a rare thing and one that might become useful in the days to come. I

will try and help you all learn how to use the magic inside of you but I will tutor you Valerie and Peter personally. For now though we have a

few days before the army tries its first attack which should be enough time to get you both ready for the fight. For now I want you both to

rest and regain your strength I know that you ran far and must be exhausted, or if you wish you can look around the stronghold and then

rest whichever you choose." Peter finally spoke up and said "I do not think any of us can sleep for a little while I know I will not be able to so

I think that Valerie and I will look around though my kids will need some sleep as soon as possible if you have a place for them." Henry

shook his head a smile in his eyes as he said "They can stay here as can you, you are family to Susie and through her me and I know that it

would be better if you all slept in this room with us." Peter nodded as I told my children to get some rest that Peter and I would be back

soon. Once my children were asleep as was my mother, Peter and I went out of the room back to the main one, we walked together till we

were alone in a passage farther into the mountain. We were talking for a long time till I heard the sound of nails clicking on the stone

another wolf was coming. I thought it would just be someone passing through the tunnel but when I saw the wolf that came around the

corner I knew that was not the case. The female that I had growled at earlier came slinking down the hall till she was right in front of Peter

and she pretended to not even notice me as she said to Peter "Hello I do not think we have met but I feel drawn to you, I think I could be a

better mate for you than this girl if you give me a chance." Peter gave her a stern glare as he said "No one could be better than Valerie for

me so you cannot have me do you understand." That was when the female turned to face me as she said to Peter "Well maybe if I kill her

you might change your mind." I snarled at the girl as I said "You can try but you will fail." Then the female sprang at me I waited till she was

almost on top of me before I jumped out of the way as she skidded in beside me I bit her right flank. The female yelped then turned to me

snarling. We circled each other snarling while Peter stood on the side lines with a snarl directed at the female ripping out of his throat. After

a few seconds of circling the female charged me again this time I could not evade her as her jaws closed around my throat, her teeth sinking

into my throat, I could not breath, just before I passed out I saw Peter jump into the fray along with Henry and my sister. They subdued the

female, and Henry knowing that this female was not going to give up gave her a quick death. After I saw her die I passed out cold. I was

vaguely aware that my wounds had been healed as I started to regain consciousness. It took me many minutes to be able to be coherent

enough to call out to Peter. I heard nails scrapping on the stone then the next thing I knew I felt a cold nose press against mine and I heard

Peter as he said "Valerie thank god you are alright I have been so worried, do not worry you are safe no one will hurt you again if they try

the will have to kill me first." I opened my eyes my sight was blurry at first but it soon cleared I saw it was not just Peter there but Henry

and my sister were there as well along with ten or so other wolves. I asked Peter why so many wolves where there and he answered "They

are here to make sure no one gets in that wants to hurt you. The female that attacked you was very coveted my many of the lone males and

because you attacked her in self defense they want you to pay for taking her down. Henry calmed everyone down telling them that it was

him who killed her and they had no choice but to listen to him, being the first wolf he has power over all of us but he made sure that no one

will attack us or our pups." "Thank god for that. You are my mate and no one will take you from me." I nuzzled him as I said that, he

nuzzled me back as he said "And no one ever will. I am yours and you are mine Valerie and no one will take that away from us." I tried to

stand it took a few tries but I finally stood on all four legs with Peter's help. Once I was steady I looked at Henry and said "Thank you for

what you did I know you did not have to but thank you." Henry looked me in the eyes with a wolfish grin as he said "You are family to me

now, both of you and your pups, no one will harm any of you as long as I am alive and that will be for a long time." He paused letting what

he said sink in then said "You need rest it is not far to the room that you where in with me and your sister before you mother and pups are

there with your sister waiting for you. Peter and I will help you there so let's go." Peter was on my right side holding me up when Henry

came over to my left and supported the rest of my body wait. We walked to that room I stumbled a few times as we walked. As we walked

to the room where my pups where waiting we had to pass through the other huge room where all the other wolves were. When they saw me

some of the males growled and bristled but Peter and Henry shut all of them down with a growl and they kept supporting me as we walked.


End file.
